Cormanthor
Cormanthor is an ancient forest realm in the fictional fantasy setting of the Forgotten Realms. Cormanthor was long the place of the elven empire of Cormanthyr, Cormanthor being both the name of the forest and of the capital. After the Elven Retreat only a small number of elves remain, with the main part of the population leaving for Evereska or Evermeet. Publication The city Myth Drannor was the subject of a boxed set titled The Ruins of Myth Drannor (1993), by Ed Greenwood.Greenwood, Ed. Ruins of Myth Drannor (TSR, 1993) The realm of Cormanthor was the subject of Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves. Written by Steven E. Schend and Kevin Melka and published in 1998 by TSR, this AD&D Second Edition source book contains information on the physiology and mindset of elves; the history of the elves; Cormanthyr, Myth Drannor, Semberholme, the Tangled Vale, the Elven Court, and Windsong Tower; elven magic, including notable elves of the Art such as the Srinshee, mythals, and magical items; and more.Schend, Steven E. and Kevin Melka. Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves (TSR, 1998) Related places Myth Drannor Myth Drannor, formerly known as Cormanthor, the City of Songs, was once considered to be the most beautiful and largest of any of the cities in Faerûn. Unfortunately, the city has been in ruins for many years. The city was once protected by a device called a mythal which is one of the greatest spells in perhaps all of the Realms. The mythal is a protective spell which shields Myth Drannor from harm. Cormanthor became known as Myth Drannor after the mythal was raised. It was during this time that Elminster visited the legendary elven city and became the first human to ever set foot in it. Coronal Eltargrim, the elected ruler of Cormanthor at the time, decided to open the elven realm to non-elven races in order to halt the slow decay of his civilization and prevent human armies from forcefully entering the city in the future. The mythal was raised to protect the city once the non-elven races were allowed to go there. Myth Drannor was later overrun by the armies of three nycaloths after the nycaloths were inadvertently freed from their prisons in Myth Drannor. Myth Drannor has appeared in Elminster in Myth Drannor, Curse of the Azure Bonds, Pools of Darkness, Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor, Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor, and Spellfire. Official material * Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves (zip) * The Fall of Myth Drannor (zip) * Lost Empires of Faerûn * Elven Dancing Styles during the time of Cormanthyr and Myth Drannor * The Haunted Glen Portals * Cormanthor Portal * Spy Network * The Elven Unification Portal * Cormanthor Portal of the Emerald Enclave * Heroes of Spellfire * Myth Dwannor Cité de l'Aube * Myth Drannor Persistent World Specific prestige classes * Secret Moondancer References External links * History of Myth Drannor * [http://www.wizards.com/dnd/files/2/fr_downloads/tsr1165.zip Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves], download of an Adobe Reader document in a ZIP folder (6.04 MB) Category:Dungeons & Dragons articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Category:Forgotten Realms locations